


Hopeful Naegi and The Huntswoman

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Evil Queen!Junko, Huntsmen!Mukuro, One Shot, Snow White AU, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko runs her kingdom with despair but one boy stands in her way with his pathetic hope. So she sends her greatest huntswoman to kill the bastard. But can she? Can Mukuro kill Naegi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Naegi and The Huntswoman

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this. I loved the idea and I love the Mukuro/Naegi ship... but I stated this fic probably over year ago and I pretty much just wanted to finish and get it out there fast. Hope you enjoy my rushed writing. The ending was hard for me to write but I did my best.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Lady Reba of the Mermaids~

Once upon a time, in a land full of despair, there was a kingdom ironically know to all as Hope's Peak. Many talented men and women from all across the land lived behind the kingdom's towering walls. Most of them, however, had been executed by the ruler of Hope's Peak, Queen Junko of Despair. Queen Junko was a very cheerful and beautiful on the outside, but on the inside was twisted. She loved despair with all her heart. She wanted to share it with her people, and to one day experience the ultimate despair for herself.

The queen had an older sister whom was Junko's protector, assassin, huntswoman, and sometime even her stand-in. You see, the two were twins. They rarely ever looked the same, however. While the queen was fair and too great pride in her appearances, her twin was more practical in her outward features. Even their identical faces had their slight differences. One free from any blemish or perfection, the other dotted with freckles along her checks and the bridge of her nose. 

Not many bothered, or lived long enough, to learn the name of this dangerous sister. Those who did know her paid her no mind. A wrong glance or accidental stare could quite cost them their lives. All but one avoided the sister; the young commoner Naegi knew her name. And he always greeted her regularly. He called her Mukuro Ikusaba. 

Naegi appeared to be overly naive, but that wasn't the case. Queen Junko saw what his so called "naivety" truly was. Hope. And she hated hope, loving only despair. His optimism and cheeriness put a damper on her goals. So clearly Naegi had to go. And knowing full well how Ikusaba felt towards Naegi, well, that made the situation even more despair inducing~.

Junko called for her sister to come to the thrown room. As the giant doors opened revealing the huntswoman, the queen waved bother arms towards the older twin. In large flails, she motioned Mukuro forward to come closer. The huntswoman marched forwarded to her queen. She knelt on one knee to her sister with head bowed.

"Mukuriin!" Junko playfully greeted. "I have a job for you!" Mukuro looked up at her and then stood in attention, like the perfect soldier she was, awaiting her sister's assignment. 

"I need you to kill a certain pest for me, Mukuriin," the queen began, planning on holding out the targets name for an extremely despairing reaction from Mukuro. "There seems to be hope mixing itself in with my perfect world of despair and I will NOT stand for it. So, I need you to take out someone who seems to have a disgustingly hope inducing personality... I'm going into a despair just thinking about it~!"

Mukuro's face remained cold, or rather frozen like a boring bland winter. She was just waiting. Like a dog? No. Too still to be a dog. Anyways, Junko rolled her eyes, clearly bored my her sister's non-expression. She was banking on the be reveal to get her in the end, so she continued gleefully to reach her punchline of despair.

"To get to the point, and I'm sure you are, I need you to kill, as brutally and violently as you wish or as possible, a certain commoner we all know and despise; that little hopeful shit, Naegi."

The reaction Junko wanted sadly didn't happen. Mukuro's face was as neutral as ever. The queen sighed, disappointed, but not even closed to despaired sadly, that her stupid sister didn't even flinch at her request. Apparently her twin's mask was stronger at covering her emotions than Junko thought. But that didn't really matter. What mattered was that Naegi needed to die and Mukuro was going to kill him. Sure, Mukuro had a choice to do so, but she never thought about that. She always did what her sister commanded. It was her nature to serve her queen. 

Mukuro knelt once again to the queen and accepted the task. How boring, Junko thought. How can I make this more interesting? How can I get more of a reaction? Then it hit her.

"Oh! And to prove you have completed the task," Junko grinned menacingly, "you must bring me his heart." She picked up a jewelry box that sat next to her thrown and indifferently dumped its contents all over the floor. Rubies and diamonds crashed to the floor as if they were useless rocks. Junko tossed the elegantly carved box to Mukuro.

"Put it in this," she instructed. "Don't worry about getting blood everywhere or anything silly like that. It'll make it look even more despair inducing~." Mukuro was still straight faced. With an eye roll and sigh of somewhat defeat, the queen excused her huntswoman to go out and accomplish her task.

Once safely away from the judging eyes of her sister, and the large throne room doors safely closed shut, Mukuro took down her invisible mask and shown her emotions. Her face was filled with despair. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Although she could never share out loud with her sister, and she knew Junko most likely already knew, Mukuro had special feelings for Naegi. She had no idea if it were love or just pity. He had come into the kingdom around the time Junko too control. They had all came on a small party of talented individuals once scattered across the land. Wanderers looking for shelter and to be among other talented individuals. Mukuro had been returning from assisting a monarch take care of an opposing party and helping them find the good Lord. The direct way. She still had their blood christening her clock at the time. It didn't sit well with her fellow travelers. 

The only person who approached her was Naegi. He had been worried for her, asking if she were alright. When the huntswoman replied to his that it wasn't her blood, he was taken off guard for a while. After sometime, however, he continued by making small talk. And he smiled at her. Mukuro had seen many facial expressions directed towards her; death glares, horror, fear, faces begging for mercy. She had never had been smiled at by anyone besides Junko. However, Junko's smile had been different. It gave Mukuro a guilty feelings. A feeling of shame and, well, despair. But when Naegi smiled, if felt like what a warm inviting hug would feel like. At least, in her imagination. 

Over time, in the new "easily taken over" kingdom now run my her sister, she met with her acquaintance quite regularly. Mukuro and Naegi would have tea at the small cottage the boy resided in. Naegi would mostly talk and Mukuro would mostly listen. That's how they seemed to be. It was peaceful. 

But the young huntswoman knew it wouldn't last. Her sister was too big a part of her and where her loyalties lie. Plus, Naegi already had ladies gaining his attention; a siren of a woman with the voice of an angel, and a woman shrouded in mystery. All Mukuro could be was kill. She couldn't compete with enchanting vocals and a wise sleuth. At least, she could be in a small part of his life. And now, she had to take that same life she worked hard to be remembered in as it flashed before his eyes...

Mukuro gathered together all that she needed. The box, her best knife, and a courage that she never knew she needed. She concealed the weapon under her dress, holstered high up on her inner thigh. With I a melancholy sigh and a heavy heart, the huntswoman made her way into the town. And to the small cottage where they would have tea.

At the cottage, Mukuro knocked quite gently, silently hoping her would not hear, on the old rotting wooden door. But alas, the boy's ears were shape today and he answered to the knocking. When he saw who was there he smiled. That warm smile she loved, but today could not bare to see. She did not deserve such a smile.

Naegi invited her in but Mukuro declined, saying she wanted to go for a nature walk with him. "I know it's sudden," she almost apologetically addressed her acquaintance, "but I wish to show you something."

Without a second thought, the boy put on his coat and scarf and joined his friend outside, ready to embark. The two walked almost a mile and a half of the kingdom, almost to the edge of the dark wood. They stopped at a small field of flowers. 

"Oh my!" Naegi exclaimed. "These are lovely!" He turned to smile at Mukuro. She merely nodded. The boy began examining the flowers and taking some of the small pink ones in hand. His back turned to the huntswoman, as he now sat on the grass fiddling with the greenery, Mukuro knew this was her chance. Quietly, she withdrew the knife from its hiding place and prepared to make her kill. She planned to make it quick so she would not have to see the face that smiled so sweetly corrupted with the twisted features of pain.

As she pulled her arm back to strike, the boy turned to her. His eyes became as big as saucers. The knife dropped to the grass as well as its wielded. Mukuro began shaking. She couldn't do it. She could not kill him. 

Her shakes were subdued with a warm feeling. A feeling of two arms wrapping around her chest. Naegi was hugging her. It was a warm hug unlike when her sister had hugged her. Junko's hugs always were a little too tight and her nails dug into Mukuro's back, leaving little rips in her dress. Naegi's was very gentle. Inviting. It almost made Mukuro want to cry. But she dare not.

Finally after a few minutes, Naegi released from the embrace and placed something on Mukuro's head. After feeling around, the huntswoman found it to be a crown made from the earlier mentioned flowers. This time, the young girl smiled. It was barely one but it was the most she had ever conveyed. This made the boy smile along with her.

But Mukuro's smile soon faded. She could not complete her mission. The only option that laid before her was to help her friend escape. She informed him of her sister's plan and have him instructions to flee into the woods and never to return. This sadden Naegi but he heeded his friend's words and ran off into the wood until he disappeared from the huntswoman's sight. Acting quickly, Mukuro went into the wood herself and found a deer. She killed it and took its heart, placing it in the box she had been given. She hoped and prayed to the good Lord that it would fool her. And if not, she knew full well, her heart would be the next to reside in the wooded trophy chest. 

Mukuro returned to the kingdom and made an audience before the queen. She kept her composure as she knelt before her twin whose face was twisted with a sinister joy. Seeing the older twin having blood from her kill staining her dress was absolutely marvelous. She could still smell the distinct irony aroma. Mukuro handed Junko the box. As the huntswoman feared, the queen looked inside. The older twin prayed to anyone who would listen for her sister not to notice. But sadly, her twisted grin went from that to a horrifying display of angry. Mukuro knew full well what would happen next. And she let it. 

Junko asked for her sister's knife and the other complied. Just like the jewels from before, the queen dumped the deer heart on to the cold palace floor. She stabbed Mukuro in the direct center of her chest, making sure not to hit the heart or lungs. Knocking her sister to the floor, Junko began making an incision above the vital organ. Mukuro, still conscious, watched as her sister ripped her still beating heart out of her chest. Junko came up close to her sister's ear and whispered into it. Mukuro's face finally gave the queen the reaction she desired. Before the huntswoman could finally lash back at her sister, her heart was completely cut from her body, and the world went black. Held back tears fell from the corpse's eyes as her sister's words played back in her mind as she went into oblivion. The worlds that would haunt her soul for eternity.

"Oh Mukuriin, I so envy you. You've experienced ultimate despair. And soon, so will he.~"


End file.
